This project was designed to collect comprehensive normative data on normal, healthy adults. Variables relevant to the Taste and Smell Clinic include comprehensive history and physical, allergy testing, and taste and smell testing repeated over the course of 1 year. Ten subjects (7 female, 3 male) were enrolled since 12/1/96. Their data will be added to those collected from the previously enrolled 44 subjects, bringing the total number of subjects enrolled to 54 (34 female, 20 male; mean age 48.5 yrs). Of these, 29 have returned for a second visit, 16 for a third, 15 for a fourth, and 10 for a fifth. We do not plan to enroll any new subjects.